Manami jangan kacangin aku !
by NastitiRandany
Summary: "Oh jadi isogai-kun itu Uke,"/"Mulai lagi dah kelas pelawak"/"LU GAPUNYA OTAK YA CHIIBA?"/"Gue punya poni tau,"/"GAK NYAMBUNG KAMFRETT"/"HEH LIPAN !"/KARMANAMIFIC/SLIGHT MULTI PAIR./CH 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

Tiktoktiktok

Pemuda bersurai Merah itu menguap untuk ke 17 kalinya,dengan kepala yang disangga dengan tangan menatap bosan pada gadisnya yang sibuk dengan Cairan-cairan Aneh berbahaya nya.

"Masih lama sayang?" Tanya Karma dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"S-sabar Karma-kun sebentar lagi..."Gadis berkacamata imut itu mengusap keringat dipelipisnya.."Dan panggilan menggelikan apa yang kau pakai tadi ha?".

"T-tidak kok ,itu letakan dulu Sodium Hidroksida nya ya hehe,"Ujar Karma,takutnya Manami khilaf dan menjejal mulut Karma dengan Cairan racun tersebut.

Manami kembali melanjutkan Kegiatanya tanpa memperdulikan Sang _Pacar_ yang dirudung nestapa

Hmmm...

 _Cling_

Otak jahil Karma berputar kekasihnya ini kalau disenggol dikit dengan provokasinya _bakalan nurut enggak ya?_

Karma menyeringai lalu terkekeh sendiri,Manami yang melihat hal tersebut lantas mencari Buku Panduan Cairan Kimia nya dan mencari Langkah pembuatan Cairan untuk Gejala sakit jiwa dini.

 _Kejamnya kau Manami.._

"Susah juga ya punya pacar pintar kimia.." Gumam Karma yang entah apa pantas disebut sebagai gumaman atau tidak.

"..Sugaya beruntung ya punya pacar kaya Nakamura,"Diam-diam Hati Karma ngilu sendiri mengucapkan Kalimat ,biarlah toh ini agar Manami mau memperhatikanya.

Lagipula tidak ada seseorang pun kecuali Manami yang ada dihatinya..

Sedikit menghela nafas bak orang frustasi ia kembali menuai provokasi.

"Nagisa juga beruntung,ia mempunyai kekasih yang perhatianya besar banget ke dia.."Karma memejamkan mata,dalam hati ia bersorak ketika melihat bahu manami menegang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Karma Manami menoleh..

Menatap tajam Karma..

"...Begitupula dengan Kanzaki-san dan Sugino-kun.."Masih dengan mata tertutup"...Mereka selalu mesra-mesraan setiap hari.."

Karma mengernyit _'Manami lagi budek ya?'_

Merasa tak ada respon Karma pun membuka matanya.

"NANIII? LHA KOK ?MANAMI MANA?"Teriak Karma OOC ,ia celingak celinguk kesana kemari mencari siluet kesayanganya.

Karma mencurigai Gelas-gelas Kimia didepanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Manami berubah wujud menjadi tak terlihat?"Tanyanya dengan bodohnya.

"Oh tidak.."Ia meng grepe-grepe segala alat-alat di meja tersebut.

"Manami-chan dima-" Akhirnya ia menemukan secarik kertas seperti Note yang tergeletak dibawah meja.

Karma membacanya dengan seksama

.

.

 _Kamu bosan denganku...?_

 _Yasudah dekati saja Nakamura,Kayano atau Kanzaki.._

 _Terasaka juga sekalian..._

 _Jangan ajak aku bicara untuk akhir-akhir ini.._

 _._

 _Manami_

Karma terbelalak,ia memegang dada kirinya,syok mungkin

"APA HUBUNGANYA DENGAN TERASAKA- EH MAKSUDKU- MANAMI JANGAN KACANGIN AKU!"Karma mencak-mencak sendiri di lab Kimia.

Karasuma yang kebetulan lewat beranggapan

"apakah misi pembunuhan ini sangat berat bagi mereka ?sampai mereka menderita tekanan jiwa seperti itu..?"

.

.

Disclaimer :Yuusei Matsui

 _Manami Jangan Kacangin aku!_ belongs to me

Warning:OOC banget,Typo,Abal-abal.

Enjoy it

 **Chapter 1 :Gara-gara kamu sih!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu kenapa Kar?" Tanya Itona yang risih melihat Karma mencak-mencak tak karuan dikelas.

"Manami na Manami !"

Itona mengernyit"Okuda-san? Kenapa memang?"

"Dia ngacangin aku.."

"..."

"..."

"Oh"

"Kamfret lu na bantuin dong !"

"Coba kamu dekati dia dulu deh"Saran Itona Karma menghela nafas lalu beranjak mendekati Manami.

"Etto Manami aku ing-"

"Wah Chiiba-kun rambut mu bagus deh ano boleh aku pegang,"

Karma terperangah

Dia di kacangin sama Manami..

Kacang...

Dikacangin..

Sama Manami..

PACAR SENDIRI ...

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Itona,Terasaka dan Kawan-kawan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sialan"Gumam Karma.

.

.

 _Pelajaran kedua :Matematika._

"Jadi 5 soal yang ini bisa dikerjakan dengan Rumus yang Sensei berikan tadi,"Guru Tako kuning itu meletakan kapur tulis pada tempatnya,lalu berbalik badan menatap murid-muridnya.

"Wah Karma-kun Tumben sekali tidak bolos yah.."Ujar nya begitu melihat siswa yang duduk pada bangku barisan belakang.

Karma tersenyum seraya melirik ke arah Bangku Manami."Yaiyalah Aku kan anak teladan Sensei.."

'Apanya yang teladan?'Batin seluruh Murid kelas 3E minus Karma pastinya.

"Hoh ini pasti gara-gara nak Manami ya?" Ucapan Koro-sensei berhasil membuat Bahu Manami menegang.

"Iyalo dan-"

"Duh Pulpenku hilang dimana ya.."Dengan Suara 'Agak' Nyaring Manami berseru.

"Itu Okuda?"Tanya Sugino ke Nagisa.

"Kamu kira siapa lagi?"

"Kenapa Okuda-san?"Chiiba yang duduk disebelahnya bertanya.

"Ano pulpenku hilang!"Ujar Manami.

Para murid kelas 3E menengok ke arah bangku belakang.

Chiba merangkak ke bawah meja Okuda."Oh siapa tau tergelinding di-Aww"

Hayami menghampiri chiba dengan Cambuk Rantainya.

"Apa yang kau lihat chiba-kun?Ujarnya datar,sangat datar.

"Ittai,"Chiba mengelus pantatnya"Aku hanya membantu Okuda menemukan Pulpennya saja,"

"Tidak usah,lagipula ternyata pulpenku berada di kantong blazerku,"Sahut Manami dengan polosnya.

Chiba merasakan nyawanya diujung tanduk.

"Ano Hayami aku hanya ittai-Suara tulang patah-"

"Teman-teman.."Isogai berdiri.

"..Mengheningkan cipta mulai.."

.

.

.

 _Jam istirahat_

"Apa yang kau Bawa hari ini Kanzaki-chan?"Tanya Kayano pada si primadona kelas.

"Hanya Onigiri biasa,"

"Wah kelihatanya enak,kau sendiri bawa bekal apa Okuda-chan?"Kembali Kayano bertanya ke Gadis berkacamata yang membuka kotak bekal Makan siangnya.

"Tako panggang spesial dengan bumbu Teriyaki.."

 _Koro-sensei pundung di pojokan.._

Karma menatap Gadisnya yang berkumpul dengan para Murid lainnya dengan wajah menahan lapar.

"Biasanya aku selalu makan bersama Manami,"Gumamnya.

Ide terlintas dibenaknya..

"Ahh Nakamura-san kau mau bekal makan siangku?Aku sudah kenyang,lagipula ini Sushi Spesial buatanku loh,"Karma sedikit berteriak.

"Boleh sini biar aku makan bareng Sugaya-kun,"Rio meyambut bekal pemberian Karma ,si empunya bekal menyeringai.

"Eh Kimura-kun pasti lelah ya lari-larian terus ?" Kimura yang baru memasuki kelas sehabis Kegiatan Lari-larian nya memutari lapangan terkejut mendapati sambutan dari _Gadis Kacamata racun_ didepannya.

"Ehehe iya nih tau aja, ini masih belum selesai loh,aku cuman mau ambil air mineral tadinya,"Kimura mengusap leher belakangnya.

"Mau Aku temani? sambil makan bekal Tako Panggang buatanku?"

 _Koro-sensei pundung di pojokan..(2)_

"Wah boleh deh entar setiap 2 kali putaran kamu suapi aku ya?"Ujar Kimura **Cari mati.**

"Bentar lagi kelar hidup mu Kimura.."Ujar Okajima sesudah KimuMana meninggalkan Anggukan cepat para Murid kelas 3E Yang melihat Aura Hitam milik Karma.

.

.

.

 _Jam pelajaran Keempat :Kimia_

Karma nyerah..

Ia benar-benar tidak betah diabaikan begini..

Untuk itu dengan keberanian yang mantap ia menghadap Manami...

Yang sedang sibuk dengan Larutan-larutan Kimianya..

"Manami.."Karma memanggil si Gadis dengan lirih tanpa mengabaikan suaranya yang mungkin tenggelam di keramaian Lab yang dipenuhi murid kelas 3E

"..."Gadis itu masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Manami!"Kali ini ia berteriak lebih kencang.

Sontak suara bising-bising bak pasar secepat topan berlarut menjadi hening,semua menatap ke Arah Karma yang berbicara dengan Manami ya meskipun dipunggungin.

"14 tahun aku nunggu kamu..."

Manami menoleh menghadap Karma

'Akhirnya ia merespon!' Batin Karma menjerit.

"Astaga.."Manami menutup Mulutnya yang setengah berjalan menuju Karma berdiri.

'Kembalilah kepelukanku Manami'Batin Karma lebay.

Karma melebarkan tanganya menyambut Manami.

Dua langkah..

Satu langkah..

"Takebayashi-kun!Terimakasih sudah menemukan Buku Campuran Redoks ku yang tadinya hilang!"

Karma tertegun lantas menengok kebelakang.

Disana Takebayashi membawa Buku bersampul Hijau Daun dengan santai.

"Tadi terjatuh di dekat bangku Okajima!"Ujar Takebayashi seraya merapikan letak kacamatanya.

"KAMFREEETTTT!"Teriak Karma menyadari kege-er-anya.

"Takebayashi juga mau Mati ya .."Gumam Kimura yang duduk di Kursi Rodanya. Dan jangan lupakan Wajah babak belur serta Rambut Hijau rumputnya yang berantakan.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Hallo minna-san bertemu lagi di Pair Cannon kesukaan kita-kita semua KarmaNami..

Maaf Spam Publish berlumut nih di laptop hehe

Mau dilanjut?

Review aja yak !

Apa harus Ada Asano-kun di Chapter 2 nya nanti?

.

.

 _Chapter 2 : Perusuh Hubungan Orang! (SELANJUTNYA)_

" _OKAJIMAA KAMFRETTT"_

" _KARMA GAY!"_

" _APANYA YANG GAY TERA MONYET!"_

" _Untuk seorang anak yang mempunyai Jiwa kepemimpinan Sang Ayah itu menurutku..."_

" _Clorofoam, Sianida, kalo perlu racun tikus bawa kemari !"_

 _._

 _._

Salam Sejuta Romance.


	2. Chapter 2

Karma mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya, mata merkuri nya bukan lagi menatap ke arah papan tulis tetapi ke arah gadis kesayanganya.

"Jadi jangan sampai terlambat tiba disananya ya Anak-anak!"Ujar Koro- _sensei_ mengumumkan.

"Ha'iilk"

Karma mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu mengarahkan ke langit-langit.

"Yoshh aku akan tetap Bersama Manami- _chan_!"Ujarnya berteriak dengan sendirinya.

Seakan sudah tau kelainan Karma Akhir-akhir ini, Koro- _sensei_ tetap melanjutkan pengumumannya.

"Jadi _Sensei_ ingatkan sekali lagi! Jangan ada yang tersesat menuju Gedung utama !"

"Ha'ik"

Karma terkekeh sendiri dibangkunya.

Dalam khyalanya :

" _Tolong! Ada beruang sedang mengejarku!"Gadis bersurai Indigo itu berlari ketakutan._

 _Entah darimana berasal Seorang pemuda bersurai Merah datang menghadap Sang beruang._

 _Dengan Rambut berkibar*Karena ditiup-tiup sama terasaka* Serta Tampang wajah yang tampannya aduhai ia berdiri dengan Mantap._

" _Hoi beruang pergi dari sini!"Karma mengaktifkan Mode Iblis wasabi nya._

 _Dan entah mengapa Sang beruang lari ketakuan*Namanya juga khayalan*_

" _Karma-kun ..."Si gadis berlari menghampiri Karma._

" _...Kau pahlawankuuu"Teriaknya._

" _Iya aku memang pahlawanmu Manami-chan,"_

 _Drtdrtdrtdrtdrrrrttt_

' _Apa ini kenapa dadaku bergetar apa aku serangan jantung?'Batin Karma gak nyambung_.

Luar Khayalanya:

Karma mengambil benda yang bergetar disakunya.

Satu pesan dari Terasaka.

 _Woii Lo masih mau disitu sendirian ?_

 _Sambil senyam-senyum gajelas lagi..._

 _Ke Psikiater sana!_

Karma menatap sekelilingnya.

KOSONG!

"TERASAKA KAMFRET KELAS KAMFRETTT GUA DITINGGAL"Kembali Karma mencak-mencak tidak jelas SENDIRIAN.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :Yuusei Matsui

Manami Jangan kacangin aku! Belong to me

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2 :Perusuh hubungan orang**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Karma! Barisanmu itu didepan !" Entah sudah berapa kali Si ketua kelas _Ikemen_ memperingatkan Karma yang kini sedang keras kepala untuk tidak berbaris di barisan nomer 2 laki-laki yang harusnya di tempati Yuuma.

"Iie,aku mau dekat dengan Manami- _chan_ ,"Dan Karma masih bersikeras untuk selalu disamping Manami.

"Tapi Ma,entar kalo dimarahin siapa yang susah?Aku juga kan?"Yuuma menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya kamu kan sudah Susah.."Ujar Karma tidak berperike-Yuuma-an.

"HEH LU KARMA! BARIS GAK LU DIDEPAN!"Untungnya ada si Galak Okano Hinata yang ikut memperingatkan.

"T-tapi Hinata- _san_ -"

"CEPATTTT!" Si mungil Hinata memperlihatkan wajah galaknya persis saat ia digoda Maehara.

 _Kalo gini ya karma bisa apa..._

 _._

 _._

"Langsung saja,ini dia sambutan berikutnya oleh Ketua anggota Osis Asano Gakuushu,"Pemuda berkaca mata bernama Araki Teppei Itu mempersilahkan Sang _Kaichou_ untuk memberikan sambutanya.

Sesosok Pemuda berwajah Tampan dengan Surai Pirang Strawberry dengan manik Ungu nya yang tajam Naik ke atas panggung.

Ia tersenyum tipis sehingga kelihatan memukau di Para gadis dan Nampak Manis di mata para Seme(ups).

Gakuushu memulai pidatonya."Selamat pagi,saya sangat berterimakasih atas.."

Karma menguap bosan lalu melirik sedikit kebelakang.

'Manami kok memperhatikan Si Asano lipan busuk itu terus ya,'Batin Karma resah.

"Ne Okuda- _san_ , Asano- _kun_ itu Sangat berbakat menjadi pemimpin ya,"Ujar Yuuma setengah Berbisik.

"Hmm Kurasa.."

"Dari caranya mengomando anak buahnya pada saat Festival kemarin Aku yakin dia pemimpin yang kuat,"

"Hmm begitukah?"

Yuuma menghembuskan Nafas"Kalo menurut Okuda- _san_ ,Asano itu seperti apa?"

Tuing!

Telinga Karma terangkat.

"Hmm.. Untuk seseorang yang memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan sang ayah itu menurutku..."Manami menunjukan wajah datarnya sambil menatap Gakuushu.

'Sangat Menjijikan dan pantas ditendang!'Batin Karma.

"...Sangat Memukau!"

GOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

"Awas Karma mengamuk !"

.

.

.

"Karma- _kun_ jangan mengamuk tiba-tiba seperti tadi lagi ,untung acara tadi cuman gladi resik yang tidak dipantau guru," Ujar Nagisa dengan tampang _sweetdrop_

"Hah Kau ini membuat Malu kelas kita saja Karma!"Ejek Rio.

"Kan sudah aku bilang aku mau baris disamping Manami- _chan_! Lha kalian malah ngelarang akhirnya yang dipandang sama dia si Lipan busuk, BUKAN AKUU!"Karma menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itukan Derita kamu Karma!"Kali ini Si Ikemen Yang sedari tadi kesal gegara Karma ikut mengejeknya.

"Ehh Isogai Coba kamu kesini sebentar!"Karma menyuruh Yuuma mendekat tapi malah dirinya lah yang nyamperin Yuuma.

"Apaa?"

Karma menarik Bahu Yuuma lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Yuuma.

"KARMA GAY!"Teriak Terasaka dari kejauhan.

"APANYA YANG GAY ,TERA MONYET!"

"HAH kamu mahoan ya Karma- _kun_ ,"Ujar Yada.

"Ya enggaklah kamfrett tadinya cuman mau bisikin sesuatu aja,"

".."

".."

".."

"Kok hening ?Jadi gak bisik-bisik kan nya?"

"Ih lu mau nyari uke ya Ma,"Yuuma menjauh dengan tatapan jijik.

"Oalah jadi Isogai- _kun_ itu uke,"Ujar Itona seenak jidat. Disebelahnya ada Maehara yang mengangguk-ngangguk dengan mata terpejam.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Hei Murid kelas E.."

Murid kelas E yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton adegan KaruIso lantas menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Asano!"

"Asano- _san_!"

"Asano- _kun_!"

"Heh Lipan!"

Gakuushu memejamkan mata,berusaha menjaga diri agar tidak segera mencaci Karma ditempat. Jaga image.

"Soal tadi kami masih bisa mentoleransir jadi lupakan saja,"

"Ah maafkan atas ketidaksopanan kami, Asano- _kaichou_ ,"Ujar Yuuma seraya membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ne jangan seperti itu.."

Karma memalingkan wajah. Mulutnya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Oh iya aku ingin bertemu dengan Okuda Manami,"Ujar Gakuushu **Cari mati.**

Set!

Dengan cepat Karma menoleh menatap tajam Gakushuu. Gakushuu sih nyengir aja.

"I-iya Ano Saya Okuda Manami,"Kini Manami berdiri didepan Asano dengan gugup.

"Oh Okuda- _san_ , aku ingin bekerja sama denganmu untuk membentuk sebuah Klub Kimia baru,"

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Okajima Berlari mendekati Asano,lalu berbisik.

"Asano,Okuda- _san_ itu punya nya Karma. Kalo masih mau hidup aman sejahtera tolong jangan terlalu dekat,"

"Ah Selagi Okuda- _san_ tidak keberatan aku tidak masalah,"

"Terserahmulah,"

"Ne Oku-ah bagaimana kalau aku panggil kamu dengan sebutan Manami- _chan_.."

'Kamfrett nyawa nya pasti banyak banget ni orang' Batin murid kelas 3e.

Karma kehabisan kesabaran lantas ia berjalan dengan tampang iblis wasabi nya mendekati Gakuushu.

"Oy _Mas_ ketos,cewek cantik yang kamu godain itu pacar aku lohh.."Ia merangkul pundak Gakuushu.

"..Jadi tolong singkirkan panggilan _Chan_ dari Nama belakang kekasiku ne,"

Gakuushu merengut lalu menatap Manami.

"Dia pacarmu Manami?"

"Tidak tau, kenal aja enggak.."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

"A-ano Minna kayaknya Karasuma- _sensei_ lagi butuh bantuan kita ,ayo kita kembali kekelas,"Dengan gugup Isogai langsung mengomandani Murid kelas E untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Aula yang sebentar lagi diperkirakan akan runtuh itu.

TAPTAPTAPTATAPTAPTAPTAPTAP

DUG DUGDUG DUG DUG

"ASANOOOO- _KUNNN_ " Dari luar aula Sakakibara melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Gakuushu.

"Yo ada apa?"

"CUACA DILUAR TIBA-TIBA BERUBAH MENJADI MENGERIKAN,AWAN NYA HITAM KELABU DAN ANGINNYA HWAAA"

"Kenapalah orang itu,"Gakuushu mengalihkan pandanganya ke Manami yang menunduk lalu ke arah Karma yang berwajah poker face.

"Ja-"

"GOAARRR CLOROFOAM,SIANIDA KALO PERLU RACUN TIKUS BAWA KEMARI!"

Ditempat lain...

"Suara mengerikan apa itu?"Tanya Sugino sambil menutup rapat telinganya.

"Hei hei lihat Aula gedung utama muncul asap!"Mimura menunjuk-nunjuk aula yang nampak berasap dari kejauhan.

"Hei hei lihat Suara karma tadi menimbulkan guncangan,"Disusul teriakan Yoshida.

"Hei hei lihat Koro- _sensei_ terbang menuju Aula gedung Utama,"Yang ini Fuwa.

"Hei hei lihat Sora Aoi memakai bikini hitam!"sambung Okajima seraya menunjukan foto gadis seksi dengan nafas terengah.

Hening!

"MINNA HAJAR ORANG MESUM GATAU DIRI INI!" Ujar Kataoka. Yang lainya menyahut antusias.

"WOKEEE!"

"ITTTTTTTTAIIII" Jeritan pilu Okajima.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma bejalan dibelakang Manami. Ia kini hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil itu dari belakang. Karma mendengus sebal.

"Ma.."

".."

"Mana..."

".."

"Manamii..."

Plakk

Manami menepuk pipinya sendiri. Karma terkejut,bertanya-tanya pada hati 'Ada apa dengan manami? Apakah dia merasa bersalah?apakah ..apakah..'

"Nyamuk.."Ujar Manami,datar dan sangat halus.

Karma sweetdrop.

.

.

.

"Eh Kalian berdua sudah datang, lama sekali ya.."Sapa Kimura begitu melihat Manami dan Karma memasuki Ruang kelas bersama.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kimura- _kun_ ,aku tadi berjalan sendiri loh apanya yang berdua,"Ujar Manami seraya berjalan ke bangku nya.

Whussss

Angin pegunungan merespon perkataan Manami.

Karma menarik nafas panjang dengan mengerikan, yang lainnya sudah bersiap mencari tempat perlindungan untuk berlindung dari amukan Karma.

"HOOO-Yasudahlah mau gimana lagi.."Ujar Karma,mirip seperti gumaman putus asa.

"EH?"

Karma dengan wajah sedih nan miris berjalan ke bangkunya.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Semua Murid kelas 3E cengo ditempat. Menatap bergantian Manami yang berdiam diri dengan aura Manis dan Karma yang menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya disertai aura Ungu kehitaman.

"Nande?" Nagisa dan yang lainnya sweetdrop massal.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Nakamura dengan suara bisikan. Sugiino yang berdiri disebelahnya mengangkat bahu.

"Manami- _san_ kenapa jadi seperti itu?"Tanya Kanzaki.

"Aku dengar Mereka sedang dalam masalah!"

"Souka souka?"Maehara bertanya dengan wajah Cassanova nya.

"Kok Karma udah nyerah gitu?"

"Sudah –sudah jangan ganggu rumah tangga orang!"

"Berisik lu Takebayashi!

"Chotto minna mitte! Sebaiknya kita buat Manami kembali seperti dulu lagi, ya kalo gini terus kalian mau bakalan banyak korban berjatuhan ?!" Ujar Sugino disambut gelengan cepat murid kelas 3e minus Karmanami.

"Yoshaaaa kita namakan misi ini sebagai..."Nagisa mengangkat tangan kananya. Lalu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"PENCARIAN JODOH BUAT MAZ OKAJIMA !"Ujar Okajima paling nyaring dengan wajah babak belurnya.

DUAGHH

"Lanjutkan , Saudari Nagisa!"Ujar Fuwa yang mengkhayal menjadi detectiv professional.

"Ara kau bilang tadi Saudari? Yang bener itu Saudara, SAUDARA!"Nagisa membantah dengan lantang. Kayano menghela nafas lalu mengambil alih.

"Minna-san, kita namakan misi ini sebagai..." Kayano menggantungkan kalimatnya. Yang lain bersusah payah menelan ludah.

Glek

Glek

Glek

Glek

Glek

"Ck, kok _lu_ dari tadi nelen ludah mulu Jijik tau , Kimura !" Sugaya memberikan tatapan jijiknya pada Kimura yang membelakanginya. Kimura berbalik.

"Siapa yang lagi nelen ludah? Orang _gue_ emang lagi makan kok.." Ujar Kimura sambil menunjukan roti Yakisoba yang tinggal setengah.

" _Anjeerr_ ,,"

"Sudah sudah Minna, lebih baik kita memperhatikan Rencana Kayano- _chan_ ,"Ujar Hayami.

Kayano masih dengan mata terpejam dan tetap menggantungkan kalimatnya. Muramatsu yang mulai bosan berteriak.

"Cepetan kalii , Dada rata !"

Kayano membuka matanya. Syok !

"Apa lu bilang? Blablablala.."

'Mulai lagi dah kelas pelawak ' Batin Sebagian murid kelas 3e.

"Kita Namakan misi ini sebagai misi Karmanami !"Ujar Nagisa yang mulai bosan melihat kelakuan absurd teman sekelasnya.

".."

".."

".."

".."

"Se gitu doang?"

"Gabisa yang lebih keren gitu?"Tanya Chiiba yang mendadak ikut nimbrung di kumpulan Mak comblang ini.

"Ya harusnya ada istilah keren-keren nya dikit ," Ujar Itona.

"AH AKU TAU AKU TAU... " Okajima sadar dari acara pingsannya."Bagaimana kalau Mode Strategy of Karmanami Love ?"

'Tumben gak mikirin hal-hal mesum,' Batin murid kelas 3e minus Okajima dan Karmanami yang masih diam diujung sana.

"Hmm Bagus juga.." Gumam Terasaka.

"Keren juga kata-katanya,"Ujar Miyamura sambil nyengir ke arah Okajima.

"Anosa tapi apa tidak Terlalu panjang? Akan susah juga jika kita menyebutnya nanti.."Ujar Hara.

"Maka dengan itu kita singkat saja jadi..."Mata bulat Okajima bersinar terang.

"ML ..."

Tik tik tik tik tik tik

Jam berdetik dengan nyaringnya.

"Itona! Gergaji yang buat nebang pohon kemarin masih ada engga?" Tanya Kataoka.

"Ada kok di Ruang guru.."

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP.

SREK KRESREK SREK.

"Sini luh Okajima!"

"Nanniii t..tapi bagus kan? Ki..kita gaharus lama-lama mikirnya,"

"Yasudah kita pakai saja dulu ," Ujar Hinano.

"Sini gue bisa kok bikinin nama misi kita ini dengan judul yang sama kaya buku yang gue baca,"Aura hitam mengerikan bermunculan. Hazama menawarkan bantuan nya dengan seringaiannya. Yang lainnya cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Ara-ara tidak usah kurasa Yang dibikin sama Maz Okajima tadi bagus juga,"Sahut si Ikemen.

"Baiklah Operasi ML siap dilaksanakan !"Nagisa mengepalkan tanganya lalu mengarahkan kelangit-langit.

"OKEEEEEEEE,"

.

.

.

TBC (?)

 _Chapter 3: Operation of ML , Nistanya Diriku._

" _NYANYIAN APAAN INI KAMFREET !"_

" _HEH CHIIBA LU GA PUNYA OTAK HAH ?!"_

" _GUE PUNYA PONI TAU !"_

" _GAK NYAMBUNG, KAMFRET !"_

" _Ah aku dengan senang hati memijamkan otak cerdasku untuk membantu kalian disini,"_

" _Lipan edan!"_

.

a/n : Holla minna , Apa masih ada murid kelas 3E yang belum dimunculin? Udah semua kan? Kecuali Bitch-sensei aja yang belum yak wkwk.

AUTHOR MAU MINTA SARAN PAIR BUAT NYEMPIL DI INI FIC, JADI KALIAN BISA MILIHIN PAIR APA AJA YANG KALIAN SUKA LANGSUNG REVIEW ENTAR BISA ANE PERTIMBANGIN BUAT IKUT NIMBRUNG DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA HOAHAHAHAHAH.

Karma : Kamfret lu thor masa sampai sekarang Manami masih ngacangin gue.

Author : Hehe Gomen maz Karma nanti Nami-chan juga bakalan kembali ke kamu kok...

Karma : Syukurlah..

Author:...kayaknya.

Karma : WASABI MANA WASABI !

Author : KYAAAAAAA *Kabur dulu Minna !"

Salam sejuta Romance.


	3. Chapter 3

Di pagi yang kelewat cerah. Dua Asano ada dimeja makan yang harusnya diisi oleh 8 orang anggota keluarga, mereka menyantap makanan dalam diam, Keduanya asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Asano- _kun_?"Panggil Gakuhou kalem.

"Iya Ayah?"

Author : Disini Gakushuu manggil Gakuhou dengan sebutan 'ayah' bukan 'pak kepala'.

"Kau tau apa yang Ayah pikirkan?"Tanya Gakuhou masih dengan nada tenang.

'Ya 'enggaklah, Ayah bodoh' Batin Gakushuu sebal."Tidak tau Ayah,"

Gakuhou menusuk daging kobe kualitas super dipiringnya dengan ganas(?). Gakushuu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Aura lipan sudah menggerumungi sang Ayah.

"Menurut Ayah.."

Gakushuu menahan nafas untuk beberapa detik, Ayah dan anak itu saling bertatap.

"Ayah suka daging ini," Ujarnya dengan nada datar, Gakushuu cengo ditempat.

'Jangan malu-maluin marga Asano dong yah,' Batin nya sweetdrop.

.

Disclaimer : Yuusei Matsui

Warning : TYPO SUPER OCC , HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN.

Genre : Always Karmanami dan pair-pair pendukung

.

.

.

Nagisa, Sugino dan Maehara kini sedang sibuk dengan sebuah pulpen dan selembar kertas, tim mereka akan melancarkan rencana ML (Tolong dilihat apa singkatan dari ML di episode 2 :V) yang katanya mempunyai kemungkinan berhasil sebesar 99%.

"Bener nih Maehara?"Tanya Gadis *plak* Cowok bersurai biru cerah.

Maehara manggut-manggut disebelahnya."Trik ini sudah kucoba ketika aku merayu gadis-gadis diluar sana,"

"Heee..."Sugino memperhatikan tulisan –yang mirip cakar ayam-milik maehara dikertas.

"...Kau membuatnya sendiri?"Tanyanya

"Enggaklah, yang buat lirik lagu ini tuh Okajima, dibantu mimura yang nentuin instrumennya,"Maehara nyengir ke arah pemuda botak yang sedang mengobrol dengan menyadarinya ia juga menatap Maehara balik. Okajima tersenyum tiba-tiba dibelakangnya muncul Background bunga-bunga melati.

'Thorrr gue bukan yaoiiii' Maehara meninju-ninju tanah dengan keras. Author sih nyengir aja.

"Aku nggak yakin sama liriknya," Ujar Nagisa dengan tatapan menilai, wajahnya tertekuk membaca tulisan itu.

"Alah ntar juga kalo Karma yang nyanyiin bakalan bagus, semua sudah diatur," Maehara tersenyum lalu berjalan ke belakang sekolah dimana Karma dan Mimura berada.

.

.

"Lama mae," Si rambut Jamur menatap kedatangan Maehara dengan jengkel, tangannya terampil memetik senar di gitarnya.

"Ehehe gomen, aku , Nagisa dan Sugino mengubah sedikit liriknya,"

"Yakin cara ini berhasil?"Tanya Karma

Maehara menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, sok keren gitu."Yap , aku sudah sering menyanyi didepan para gadis yang kurayu, lalu setelah aku menyanyi mereka kabur, ITU ARTINYA MEREKA SUKA KAN?"Tanya Maehara dengan bodohnya.

Karma menepuk jidatnya keras-keras , karena terlalu keras , ia mengaduh kesakitan.

'Padahal ia cukup populer, tapi tingkah bodohnya itu..' Mimura membatin

Karma menghela nafas, ia 'enggak yakin cara ini akan berhasil. Namun siapa tau ketika melihat dirinya menyanyi , Manami jadi menyadari keseriusan dirinya.

"Baiklah, siniin,"

Mimura sudah bersiap dengan gitarnya sementara Karma menatap tulisan Maehara dan akan mulai menyanyi.

 _Manami..._

 _Manami... ..._

 _I am so sorry Manami..._

 _Please please gomen ne..._

 _Because iam here in floor..._

 _Waiting you in the bus love_

 _Bus is red_

 _Red is violet and violet is red_

 _Rose is blue..._

"NYANYIAN APAAN INI KAMFRETTTTT," Karma mencak-mencak seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang ia genggam, Maehara bersorak kegirangan.

"Bagus ma.."Padahal Karma tadi menyanyi dengan intonasi atau tangga nada 'do'"...enggak salah Okajima ngehabisin waktunya seharian buat bikin lirik lagu ini,"

Yaelah mae Okajima lo percaya..

Lagian lirik lagunya kacau balau dan sebagian kata-kata merupakan quotes-quotes yang sering ada di bungkusan permen harga 1 yen.

"Oke ma ayo lanjut-HEE KARMA LO MAU KEMANAA?" Maehara berteriak memanggil Karma yang berjalan menjauh dengan aura-aura ungu yang menyedihkan.

Poor Karma

.

.

Gakushuu memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah, pengeras suara mengatakan bahwa Ayah lipan nya itu kini memanggilnya ke ruangan Ayahnya.

Gakushuu berjalan mendekati meja sang Ayah yang sedang duduk tenang dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepala, tatapannya intens ke depan.

Gakuhou merengut."Asano- _kun_ ," panggilnya

"Ada apa?"

Mereka saling bertatapan lama, Gakushuu kebingungan, ia mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali.

"Kena, kau kedip! Kau kalah Asano-kun,"

DONG !

'Jangan OOC didepan pembaca Ayah,' Batin Gakushuu sedih.

"Ada urusan apa Ayah menyuruhku kemari? "

Gakuhou tersenyum sinis, ini membuat Gakushuu sweetdrop mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu Ayahnya bersikap OOC dan Gajebo.

"Sekarang kau survey kelas 3E .."Gakuhou menunjuk gunung dibalik jendela kaca."..Hidungku mengatakan mereka melakukan hal yang tidak berguna,"

Gakushuu memiringkan kepalanya.

Author : Kyaa Kawaiii*lupakan

"Darimana kau tau Ayah?"

'Ya jelas lah , monster itu pasti sedang buka kedai di _singapore_ dan robot negara(Karasuma) itu ditugaskan diluar,'Batin Gakuhou.

Menyadari Gakushuu yang menuntut jawabannya, Gakuhou berdehem mencari jawaban.

"Kan aku bilang hidungku!" Ujar Gakuhou super OOC.".. Kau jangan meremehkan hidungku ini,"

Gakuhou tersenyum angkuh, aura lipan bergoyang-goyang heboh dibekalangnya.

"Iya Ayahh iyaaa," Jawab Gakushuu frustasi.

.

.

.

Karma berjalan ke ruangan kelas dengan malas, hari ini jam kosong , yang harusnya diisi pelajaran Permainan ketangkasan oleh Karasuma-sensei. Namun sayang si wajah datar itu kini ada panggilan dari pemerintah, Alhasil kelas 3E nganggur seperti sekarang.

Karma mendengus, tadi teman-teman dikelasnya mendadak punya kelompok masing-masing, ketika Karma mendekati tiap kelompok mereka akan mengusir dengan alasan kurang logis.

Ketika Karma berjalan mendekati Grup Okajima dkk yang sedang duduk melingkar dibawah pohon mereka langsung teriak-teriak 'enggak jelas.." YANG RAMBUT MERAH JANGAN GABUNG!"

Lalu Karma mendekati kelompok Nagisa dan ditolak oleh mereka."..Ini khusus anak-anak anti bandel(?)" Ujarnya tidak berperi ke-karma-an.

Karma mesuh-mesuh gak jelas sambil menghampiri grup Fuwa dkk yang kelihatannya tampak normal.

"KARMA JANGAN KESINI!" Rio menghadang Karma yang mendekati gerombolan mereka dengan rambut pirang yang berkibar-kibar."...KAMI MEMBAHAS KOMIK,"

Buru-buru Karma menyela,"Aku suka komik-"

"Komik AsaKaru.."

TIK

TIK

TIK

TIK

"Aku masih normal,,"Karma jatuh tersungkur ditanah , awan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, petir dan kilat bermunculan menjadi latar belakang , padahal itu Cuma khayalan nista si Setan merah :v

"AUTHOR-SAN BUAT FIC INI JADI RATED M PLUS GORE GENRE TRAGEDY!"

Author pun hanya menggeleng , ini kan fic comedy Karma-kun!

"Aku harus baikan lagi sama Manami," Ujar Karma lirih sebelum memilih untuk tidur-tiduran ditanah.

.

.

Karma menepuk-nepuk debu yang tertempel di cardigannya, Karma terbaring di tanah selama 10 menit dan enggak ada yang mau bangunin.

Lebih tepatnya sih 'enggak peduli

Kan mereka kini sedang sibuk menyusun strategy.

Ketika Karma akan memasuki kelas, ternyata sosok mungil dengan kepangan rambut juga keluar dari pintu, mereka tidak sampai berpapasan, tapi ia yakin Manami menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis manis itu melirik sekilas lalu berjalan menjauh atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Lab kimia.

Karma menghela nafas, gadis itu sedang masa pubertasi(?) menurutnya Carl max *Teori dari mana sih ma -_- *kalo perempuan merajuk trus diemin sampe hampir 24 jam itu artinya dia sedang masa pertumbuhan(?) Karma ngawur kalo urusan cewek :v otak encer nya pun tidak bisa digunakan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Keadaan kelas sedang kosong, mereka pada ngumpul dengan kubunya masing-masing.

Manik Mercury Karma memicing tajam ke arah gantungan blazer, terutama pada jaket dingin berwarna ungu gelap.

Ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap bak kucing yang mau mencuri ikan. Ia melepas jaket ungu itu dari gantungan dan membawa ke bangku nya.

'Ini pasti punya Manami' Batin nya

'Hangat dan harum,' Ia memeluk jaket itu dengan erat, membayangkan seakan itu Manami.

"HEEE?"

Karma memandang malas kelompok Okajima dan fuwa yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan mulut terbuka, ia sih cuek aja.

"Ano nee.." Si tokoh utama game dewasa berjalan mendekat dengan gaya malu-malu, Karma memegang perutnya yang keram.

"Kenapa kau chiiba?" Tanya Karma sarkastik, tanpa memperdulikan Fuwa yang mimisan didepan pintu.

'Orang-orang abnormal,' Batin Karma masih dengan tangan yang memeluk erat jaket itu.

"I-itu kan Jaketku, kenapa kamu peluk? Jangan-jangan.."Pipi Chiiba mendadak dihiasi rona, Karma melempar jaket itu ke wajah Chiiba.

"GYAHHHHHHHH..."KARMA MEMELUK DIRINYA SENDIRI." LU NGAPAIN PAKAI JAKET CEWEK CHIIBA?,"

"INI JAKET BISA BUAT COWOK JUGA BISA BUAT CEWEK TAU!"

"HEH CHIIBA LU GA PUNYA OTAK HAH?"

"GUE PUNYA PONI TAU!"

"GAK NYAMBUNG KAMFRET!"

"Fuwa- _san_ fuwa- _san_ catat itu di hari senin hari ke 8 musim gugur , Karma ada _something_ dengan chiiba- _kun_!" Kaum fujo heboh sendiri, sambil mengelap darah dihidung, mereka membuat memo.

"GYAHHHH AKU NOR-"

PUK

Karma menatap Chiiba yang menepuk pundaknya."Aku hanya mengetesmu kawan," Ujarnya dengan datar, Karma menggeram.

"APA MAKSUD-"

"Ribut sekali ada apa ini?"

Dari pintu tiba-tiba muncul Asano Gakushuu yang menatap Ilfeel ke arah anak-anak 3E, dibelakangnya ada kelompok Nagisa dan yang lainnya.

Gakushuu memasuki ruangan kelas 3E dengan langkah gagah, rambut nya diterpa angin pegunungan, Background soundtrack lagu india mengiri langkah kakinya.

'Thor cukup Ayah gue yang loe nistain, gue jangan, apalagi didepan murid END,' Batin Gakushuu.

Hoho tidak bisa Gaku- _kun_ , yang lainnya OOC kamu juga harus OOC XD

Gakushuu memegang rambutnya frustasi.'Kalo seperti ini terus sifat asliku ketika dirumah akan terbongkar,'

Seluruh murid kelas 3E menatap ketua osisnya dengan tatapan Kasihan, sebesar apakah tekanan pada jiwa psikis nya?

"Asano.."Isogai sebagai ketua kelas, yang paling pertama menegur."...Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gakushuu bangkit dari keterpurukan, ia kembali ke mode cool nya."Ya,"

'Etdah'

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Kurahashi

"Aku? Cuma jalan-jalan dan kemudian aku menemukan tempat ini,"Ujarnya gak nyambung.

'Enggak logis anjir, apa dia sedang mencoba ngelawak?'Batin kelas 3E bersamaan

Manik Violetnya bergulir, menatap sang rival yang duduk dengan tatapan lemas.

"Bagaimana kau sudah baikan dengan gadis yang kau akui sebagai kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Gakushuu seraya berjalan mendekati Karma.

"Belum, sudah seharian kami coba,"

Gakushuu tersenyum penuh arti."Ah aku dengan senang hati meminjamkan otak cerdasku untuk membantu kalian,"

Karma menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget."Eh beneran nih?"

Gakushuu mengangguk

"Tanpa bayaran?"

"Enggak ada tuntutan kan?"

Gakushuu merasa aneh dengan nada pertanyaan Karma tapi ia tetap mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah ! THOR Ubah fic ini jadi ada Gore nya, kita akan membedah kepala Asano!"

"WHATT?" Teriak Gakushuu OOC.

"Kan elu bilang mau minjemin! Gue salah?"

"ENGGAK GITU,"

"TERUS?"

"MAKSUD GUE ITU-"

"CIUM CIUM CIUM CIUM ,"

BUGH !

Asano dan Karma langsung menjitak pelan kepala pirang ketua geng fujoshi yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Hoii Sudahlah hentikan . kita cari jalan keluarnya sama-sama,"Isogai menengahi, keduanya menghela nafas.

"Asano- _kun_ dan Karma- _kun_ kalau ketemu selalu berantem,"Ujar Yukiko, hazama disebelahnya mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah-baiklah apapun yang kalian lakukan aku tidak peduli tapi nanti aku ingin tau seperti apa rencananya,"

"Itu berarti kau peduli bodoh,"Gumam Terasaka dengan tampang sweerdrop, untungnya si Gakushuu tidak mendengar.

"Dan kebetulan kami sudah merencanakan beberapa ide.."Okano Melirik murid-murid kelas 3E.

"..Dan mulai besok setiap jam istirahat kita akan mencoba itu satu persatu,"

"YAYY DEMI KEHIDUPAN UMAT MANUSIA,"Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya ke langit-langit, diikuti teman-teman minus Karma, sedangkan Gakushuu nampaknya sudah berjalan keluar ruangan menuju..

...Lab kimia.

.

.

.

.

TBC(?)

Ini nista tapi aku suka , buat yang kelamaan nunggu up nya hehe maaf ya , tahun ini tahun sibuk tapi sekarang segala urusan sudah selesai.

YOU KNOW I LIKE OOC ehehe :v jangan dibuat tegang ini hanya hiburan.

Kayaknya sih bakal tamat di chapter 5 atau 6. #Spoiler

THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH REVIEW, FOLLOW DAN FAV.

MAAF REVIEW KALIAN GAK BISA DIBALAS SATU-SATU.

Oke saya pamit dulu, sampai jumpa di capt berikutnya.

 _Chapter 4 : Didepan Layar Asano begitu dibalik layar Asano begini (SELANJUTNYA)_

Salam Sejuta Romance


	4. Chapter 4

Chiiba membuka manik violetnya dibalik poni tebalnya, ia mengerjab beberapa kali. Memandangi langit-langit dengan bingung.

"Ohayou Chiiba,"

Violet Chiiba memusatkan pandangannya pada Gadis bersurai Orange yang menyapanya dengan wajah datar.

"Hmm Ohayou Hayami, mengapa kau ada dirumahku?"

Violet itu tertutup lagi, Chiiba menggelung dirinya dengan selimut.

"Ini rumahku Chiiba,"

"He souka.."

TIK

TIK

TIK

TIK

"HEEEEE NANIIIIII?" Chiiba menyingkap selimutnya, hampir mengenai gadis didepannya.

"A-apa kau mau sarapan Chiiba?" Tanya nya dengan semburat tipis di pipi nya, namun raut wajahnya masih datar.

Chiiba mengusap wajahnya gusar."Mengapa aku bisa ada disini? B-bukannya kemarin sore kita belajar bersama?"

Hayami menyelipkan rambut kebelakang telinganya,"Kau ngantuk lalu tertidur dikasurku,"

"Kau bohong kan?"

".."

".."

"Baiklah, aku menaruh obat tidur pada minumanmu,"

CRASHHHH

Chiiba terhuyung-huyung dengan hidung berdarah."Apa salahku?"

Manik emerald Hayami berubah menjadi berapi-api , ia menyodorkan sebuah majalah didepan Chiiba.

GLEK

'Itu kan komik yang dipinjamkan Okajima padaku, darimana ia mendapatkannya,'

"Sebelum itu, Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau membakar Majalah ini!"

"NANI?"

"Ja ,kau pilih mana?"

Chiiba memegang kepalanya frustasi, itu majalah legenda (?) favorit Okajima, entah apa yang terjadi jika pemuda botak itu tau majalah kesayangannya berubah menjadi abu.

"B-baiklahh aku mengerti, akan kukembalikan ke Okajima ya!" Chiiba maju hendak mengambil Majalah itu dari tangan kekasihnya, sebelum gertakan bernada sangat datar tanpa intonasi menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Okajima daripada pacarmu ini?"

Chiiba sweet drop ditempat."A-apa maksudmu?"

"Intuisi ku mengatakan kau ini seorang gay!"

GUBRAK! Chiiba jatuh tersungkur di bawah kasur, sungguh demi dada Kayano yang kayak telenan ia masih cowok tulen kok.

"Kalau aku gay, aku ga akan suka kamu Hayami!" Teriak Chiiba yang bangkit dari jatuh nya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sang gadis tsundere yang duduk ditepi ranjang.

"A-aku juga suka kamu Chiiba..."Sang tsundere malu-malu, dengan wajah datar yang memerah ia memainkan jari-jari nya didepan dada."Apalagi ketika aku memelukmu sepanjang malam tadi,"

"GYAHHHHHHH!"

Dan Chiiba pingsan dengan mulut berbusa dan hidung berdarah.

Dan sejak saat itu Chiiba menolak mentah-mentah jika Hayami ingin menyeretnya kerumah nya dengan alibi belajar bersama.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer :Yuusei Matsui

Manami Jangan kacangin aku! Belong to me

* * *

.

.

Chapter 4 :Didepan Layar Asano begitu dibalik layar Asano begini

 _._

Enjoy it

.

* * *

.

Gakushuu menggeser pintu reyot bertuliskan 'Lab kimia'. Kepala jingga nya menegok kedalam, tengok kiri tengok kanan, tengok kiri tengok kanan, berkali-kali sampai pusing.

Langkahnya membawanya kemeja yang paling ujung, ia kini dapat menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Perempuan mungil dengan kepangan rambut.

"Manami- _chan_?"Panggilnya.

Gadis itu nampak tegang, ia menoleh perlahan dan tersenyum ramah. "Ah A-asano-kun kah? Aku kira siapa,"

'KAWAIIII-Eh maksudku , ia manis' Batin Gakushuu OOC.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Manami mengangkat dua tabung yang ia pegang, Gakushuu mengangguk mengerti , ia menatap sekeliling ruangan.

'Ada foto Ayah disini?!" Batin nya ketika melihat sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar yang terpajang di dinding ruangan. Foto itu menggambarkan sosok Ayahnya sedang duduk dimeja kerja nya sambil pasang muka serius yang bagi Gakushuu seperti orang nahan buang hajat.

Gakushuu berpaling, eneg liat wajah Ayahnya setiap hari, ia lebih asyik memandangi Manami.

Baru Mulutnya hendak berkata, pintu lab didobrak dengan nista nya.

BRAKKK

"DAPATT ! AKU DAPAT! KARMA ! ASANO NIKUNG DARI BELAKANG!" Dari pintu Sugaya berteriak bak kingkong, beberapa detik setelahnya tau-tau Si rambut merah dengan kecepatan hampir setara dengan Koro-sensei sudah duduk didepan Gakushuu dengan wajah ibis wasabi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Gakushuu?" Tanya Karma dengan ekor iblis yang bergoyang-goyang cantik dibelakangnya. Manami ada dibelakang Karma saat itu, ia menatap tidak suka ke arah Karma.

"Aku jalan-jalan dan kemudian menemukan ruangan ini!"

ITU LAGI -_-

"Alasan! Kau kau kau ingin merebut pacarku kan?"Karma menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Gakushuu, yang ditunjuk gak mau kalah ia ikut menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Karma.

"Siapa bilang? Lagipula dia itu bukan pacarmu! Kamu kan Gay!"

"AKU NORMAL KAU YANG GAY!"Karma berteriak dengan nyaring, rambut Gakushuu berkibar terkena hembusan nafas Karma.

"KAU UKE!"

"KAU UKE , GakushUKE!"

"UKEBANE!"

" DASAR MAHO INCEST," Karma mengucap kata ini dengan suara mendesis diakhiran :v

"PENYUKA TRAP!"

BRAK

Pintu digeser paksa lagi, sekarang muncul Nagisa dengan wajah drop nya berdiri didepan pintu.

"K-karma- _kun_ , Okuda- _san_ sudah pulang dari tadi loh, kau mau ikut pulang?"

"Eh?"

Karma menoleh kebelakanganya sosok Manami menghilang ditelan bumi, ia memegang dada nya sok dramatis. Gakushuu memegang tangan Sugino yang berdiri disamping Nagisa *Ciye-ciye#plak-author digemplang lipan* ia melihat jam yang terlilit ditangan atletis Sugino *Gak bawa jam cerita nya* Lalu dengan santai nya ia berjalan keluar.

PUK

Maehara menepuk bahu Karma, lagu peperangan zaman old yang entah asal nya darimana mengiri mereka berdua.

"Karma, ini bukan akhir. Pasukan sudah mengirim beberapa strategy, besok kita akan memulai semua nya. Bertahanlah kawan," Manik coklat Maehara menetes kan air mata kebodohan.

"M-Maehara... j-jika A-aku t-telah g-gugur, ingat, ingat ingat bahwa aku-"

"Hora-hora , kenapa kalian masih disini, ruangan akan dikunci.,"Isogai menendang kedua mahluk yang masih asyik duduk dengan wajah disedih-sedihkan.

"Kalian mau bermalam disini sambil bikin doujin?"Tanya Rio bermaksud bercanda, namun sekejap mata kedua manusia itu sudah hilang meninggalkan asap.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara mereka

"GUA BUKAN GAYYYYYYYYYYYY,"

Yah mereka memang absurd

.

.

.

.

Malam Hari dikediaman Asano.

"ASANO- _KUN_ ! ASANO- _KUN_!"

Gakushuu berlari di tengah malam, ke kamar Ayahnya. Biasalah jika sudah malam para maid akan pulang kerumah masing-masing dan akan kembali sebelum fajar. Jadi jika Ayahnya yang berwibawa jika hanya disekolah itu berteriak-teriak dimalam hari, ialah yang akan dengan senang-jengkel-hati menghampiri Ayahnya dan memastikan Ayah nya baik-baik saja.

"IYA AYAH? ADA APA?"

Gakuhou yang baru saja selesai mandi malam(?) duduk dikursi rias nya dengan wajah sinis khas nya, Gakushuu selalu eneg jika melihat Ayahnya dengan ekspresi itu.

"Lihat!" Tangan Ayah nya memegang sebuah benda bundar. Gakushuu mengeryit heran melihat benda yang sering dibawa oleh Sakakibara ketika disekolah.

"Pomade ayah habis," Sambung Gakuhou watados.

Gakuhou menunjuk rambutnya yang beantakan, tidak serapi di canon malah berantakan seperti Kakashi di fandom sebelah. "Lihat rambut Ayah, Lihat lihat!"

Gakushuu hanya menatap datar,"Lalu?"

"Belikan bocah ! Atau kau mau Ayah tampil kesekolah dengan rambut sejadul ini?"

"Tapi Ayah, semua toko pasti sudah tutup,"

"Ayah tidak mau tau!" Gakuhou menginjak lantai dengan ganas(?) Gakushuu sweetdrop ditempat.

"POKOKNYA-"

"IYA IYA IYA, SINIIN,"Gakushuu merampas wadah pomade kosong ditangan Ayahnya, mata Gakuhou berbinar tenang.

"That's my boy, beliin yang sama persis ya nak," Ujar Gakuhou dengan bahasa inggris yang medhok.

Gakushuu mendecih, lalu keluar dari Kamar Ayahnya, ia berjalan dengan gusar.

"Hah aku harus cari kemana coba..."Tangannya menyetuh bagian dalam wadah itu."...Bau, berminyak dan lengket,"

EHH

Otak encer Gakushuu berputar cepat.

Kalau tidak salah kan kemarin minyak bekas menggoreng daging kobe masih ada didapur, pasti sekarang minyak bekas itu sudah memadat dengan sempurna.

Dengan senyum culas nya ia berlari kedapur, ia taruh minyak jelantah ke wadah kosong pomade Ayahnya tadi dan dengan kurang ajarnya ia letakkan didepan pintu kamar Ayahnya.

Khukhukhu, lumayan buat jahil-jahil lan, besok Ayahnya harus keramas dua kali dan terlambat kesekolah karena menyadari bukan pomade yang ia pakai tapi minyak jelantah.

Ah Gakushuu rasanya malam ini akan bermimpi indah, Ia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok pagi nya Gakushuu sudah duduk dimeja makan dengan senyam-senyum, Para maid bergantian melayani sarapan tuan muda nya tersebut, kenapa bergantian? Karena setiap seorang pelayan mendekati Gakushuu untuk meletakkan makanan, Maid itu langsung pingsan melihat senyum manis Gakushuu yang menawan ehehe :v

"Emhhh nhh," Gakushuu menguyah makanan dengan berlebihan."Ini enak besok buatkan lagi ya Maid- _san_ ,"Masih dengan senyum menawan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia hari ini sedang senang-senangnya.

GUBRAK

Dan para maid Keok semua.

"Ohayou Asano- _kun_ , Eh kenapa para maid pingsan semua seperti ini? Apa karena kegantenganku?"Ujar Gakuhou _kepedean_.

Gakushuu menoleh dengan senyuman, sedetik kemudian ia tersedak.

UHUK OHOKKK

"Ne ada apa Asano- _kun_?"

Gakushuu menatap horor Ayahnya yang duduk dimeja makan dengan setelan jas rapi*oke itu sudah biasa* tapi masih dengan tatanan rambut yang seperti biasanya.

"A-Aa-a-yah i-itu Rambutmu?"

Gakuhou mengusap rambut nya yang tertata seperti biasa di canon dengan tenang."Ah Ayah tampil seperti biasa karena pomade yang rela kau carikan untuk Ayah pukul dini pagi, Ayah sangat suka Pomade itu , bau nya harum dan tekstur nya lebih halus,"

Gakushuu cengo ditempat, kemarin ia masih ingat bukan mimpi kok, ia menaruh minyak jelantah pada wadah kosong pomade Ayah nya itu. Tapi sekarang?

"Ayah suka versi terbaru dari pomade itu, bau nya lebih pekat, mirip kayak bau daging kobe yang kemarin kita makan,"

DONG

Dan Gakushuu pun ikut pingsan diantara para-para maid dilantai, mulutnya berbusa sambil terus bergumam dengan kurang ajar. "Ayah bodoh, ayah bodoh, ayah bodoh,".

Gakuhou sih nyengir aja, ia mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah pembaca sambil mengangkat sebuah kertas berukuran sedang bertuliskan :

'Kembali ke Strategy ML Reader , salam dari Gakuhou yang mirip Gakushuu XD' Apa-apaan.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali tim Okajima yang beranggotakan Mimura, takebayashi,Chiiba dan Hayami datang kesekolah untuk menjalankan strategi ML(Ingat jangan mikir kotor ^^ , tengok episode sebelumnya apa itu ML) mereka. Tak tanggung-tanggung mereka datang jam 05;30

"Yang benar saja Okajima, mentang-mentang kau Leader di kelompok (Nista)ini, seenaknya menyuruh kami datang sepagi ini!" Mimura mengigil kedinginan. Begitupun ketiga temannya.

"Gara-gara lo dia lengket sepanjang jalan sama gue,"

Semua menatap Chiiba yang lengannya dipeluk erat oleh Si tsundere sniper dengan wajah memerah. Yang lain menatap nya dengan wajah iri.

"Alah bilang saja kau keenakan.."Okajima meletakan dua tas dibangku nya. Satu tas sekolah dan satu lagi tas dengan gambar seorang model seksi ber kostum bunny.

"..Aku sudah membawa alat-alat nya, JANG JANG!"

Okajima menunjukan sebuah benda mirip alat penyadap dan sebuah Mobil mainan yang tidak asing bagi mereka dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil.

"Eh ini kan Itona 1?" Tanya Takebayahi memandangi benda itu penuh selidik.

"Bukan, aku meminta nya untuk membuat yang baru dan semalaman dirumah aku memasang kamera fish eye super mini yang dibuat oleh Ritsu,"

GREB

Takebayashi mencengkram kerah Okajima dengan tatapan membunuh, endusan nafas naga nya menerpa wajah Okajima."Kau suruh Waifu ku bekerja semalaman?"

'Etto waifu? Sejenis makanan china kah?' Batin Mimura dengan idiotnya.

"T-tidak ia sudah membuatnya jauh-jauh hari kok ehehe,"

Takebayashi melepas cengkramannya dan ia mendengus kesal.

"Jam pertama 'kan olahraga, ia nanti bisa kelelahan, kasihan,"

'Kasihan? Kau lupa jika dia itu mesin kah Takebayashi!'Batin ketiga nya dengan wajah sweetdrop, minus Okajima.

Mata Okajima bersinar mencurigakan mendengar perkataan Takebayashi, senyum nya mengembang bak simpanse, ia mengirim kode dengan mata ke arah Mimura dan Takebayashi.

'Olahraga berarti ada sesi pergantian baju kan?' Ini isi kode dari Okajima melalui kedipan mata nya.

'Itu berarti?' Karena Takebayashi kedipannya enggak kelihatan, ia Cuma membetulkan letak kacamata nya dan aneh nya mereka berdua tau maksud kode itu _-_

'BERARTI AKAN ADA GADIS-GADIS YANG GANTI BAJU?' Mimura mengedip dengan kecepatan dahsyat.

'IYA IYA !' Ketiga nye menoleh dengan cepat tiba-tiba Maehara,Sugaya,Kimura dan Terasaka cs yang sudah ada disamping mereka dengan mata terpejam.

'APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?'

'KAMI MENCIUM BAU-BAU SURGA,'

'HMM, BERARTI JIWA KEBERSAMAAN KITA INI KUAT'

Dan kelompok mesum itu terus berkedip-kedip sampai pusing, aneh nya kode mereka tidak berpengaruh pada Chiiba dan Hayami.

"Chiiba, ada apa dengan mereka?"Tanya Hayami menunjuk Okajima yang masih kedip-kedip gaje.

"Mereka Baka, Hayami,"

SET

Manik Maehara bergulis cepat ke arah Hayami.

'OPERASI SEPERTI NYA TIDAK AKAN BERJALAN DENGAN LANCAR, ADA HAYAMI DISINI!'

Okajima menepuk dada nya , masih dengan kedip mata.'AKU SUDAH PUNYA UMPAN,'

Ia menatap Takebayashi dan Terasaka yang seketika mereka mengangguk paham.

"OKE OPERASI INI AKAN DIMULAI!" Chiiba dengan wajah nista dan hidung berdarah-darah mengepalkan tangannya ke langit-langit

"YOSHA!"Diikuti yang lainnya juga dengan hidung yang berdarah.

Oke operasi pengintipan seperti di canon s2 episode 4 akan dimulai XD

Mereka lupa tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya.

.

.

"Oke sekarang , Takebayashi Terasaka ! Rencana pengalihan,"

Terasaka dan Okajima mengangguk, mereka mengeluarkan sebuah bando neko yang imut lalu memasangkan ke Kepala Chiiba yang sudah terikat di tiang gawang lapangan.

"Ne Hayami- _san_! Dilapangan ada Chiiba-neko!"

Hayami menjerit ala-ala fangirl dengan sangat OOC, semburat merah menghiasi pipi nya, Kedua mata nya berbentuk love-love.

"Chiiba-neko KAWAIIII," Hayami berlari menuju Chiiba yang berteriak minta dilepaskan, setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara Chiiba yang memekik nyaring.

"Chiiba, jasamu akan kami ceritakan kepada cucu-cucu generasi yang akan datang," Ujar Kimura lebay.

"Sekarang! Muramatsu, Yoshida, Sugaya ! ikut aku memasang alat-alat ini diruang ganti!"

"YOSHAAAA,"

.

Waktu berlalu cepat, tak terasa kini ruangan kelas E sudah penuh murid-murid absurb*Digemplang* murid-murid Assassint yang bersiap untuk jam pertama yaitu olahraga.

Isogai menatap bahagia teman-temannya yang tidak biasa nya datang pagi, selama hampir setahun satu kelas, teman-teman cowok dikelas nya itu hanya akan berangkat pagi jika ada acara-acara mengintip seperti saat Itona baru gabung dikelas ini. Yahh semoga kali ini mereka tidak melakukan usaha-usaha mengintip yang sia-sia(lagi)

Sayangnya Harapanmu itu tidak terwujud Ikemen- _kun_ , rencana busuk teman-teman cowokmu sudah tersusun dengan rapi Xd

Murid-murid perempuan sudah memasuki kelas, dengan cengengesan dan rumpi-rumpi yang-ah begitulah.

"Ganti baju sekarang yuk, nanti keburu gerah," Kataoka seperti biasa mengomandani anak murid perempuan untuk berganti baju olahraga , murid-murid perempuan membuntuti nya dengan riang gembira(?)

Bertepatan dengan itu telinga para murid laki-laki yang merencanakan aksi gila tadi terangkat tinggi, mata mereka bersinar mengerikan.

"Operasi dimulai.."

Nagisa, Sugino, Karma , Isogai dan Itona yang kelihatannya paling normal enggak tau apa-apa, mereka lebih memilih kembali kekegiatan masing-masing. Itona ikut ganti baju di gudang bersama Sugino dan Nagisa, Karma masih memandangi Manami dari kejauhan*Sabar ma* sedangkan Isogai ah dia lagi drop menghadapi teman-teman cowok nya yang sepertinya mulai absurd(lagi)

"A-apa yang kalian rencanakan?"Tanya Isogai, mereka cuma balas cengengesan gak jelas.

Okajima mengangkat tinggi-tinggi speaker kecil yang terhubung dengan alat penyadap suara yang mereka letakkan di ruang ganti perempuan, sebenarnya mereka ingin meletakkan Itona 2 didalam ruang ganti, tapi resiko nya besar, karena walau bagaimanapun Itona 2 yang besarnya mirip mobil mainan _Tamiya_ masih bisa ditemukan meski disembunyikan ditempat yang sulit dijangkau sekalipun.

Semua murid cowok minus Isogai dan _Maz_ Karma yang lagi sedih-sedihan, menggerumungi meja Okajima, dengan penuh ke konsentrasian mereka mendengarkan percakapan gadis-gadis saat berganti baju.

"Ayo ayo ayo bicara soal dada dan warna celana dalam kalian!"Gumam Okajima dengan otak mesumnya, jangan lupakan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya.

Terdengar suara cekikikan suara murid perempuan dengan jelas, semua murid laki-laki mesum itu mendengarkan dengan tegang. Sugaya, Yoshida, Mimura dan Terasaka memejamkan mata dengan penuh konsentrasi, Kimura meneguk ludah nya terus menerus, Takebayashi memegang kacamata nya dengan tegang, Maehara dan Muramatsu saling berpelukan (?)

"Ayolah teman-teman , ini bukan saatnya main-main..."Isogai berkata dengan penuh jiwa kepemimpinan, manik hazel nya menatap Karma yang kini duduk sambil menggigiti ujung sedotan minuman kesukaannnya."..Lebih baik kita bantu Karma untuk-"

" _Hee kau memilih warna yang disukai Isogai?"_

" _T-tidak juga,"_

" _CIYEE Kataoka-san blushing!"_

Mendengar nama Isogai yang disebut di obrolan para cewek, para geng mesum menatap si ketua kelas dengan tatapan membunuh, Isogai menggaruk tengkuk nya risih.

" _Hee Manami-chan, kok milih warna orange?"_

Suara Nakamura Rio terdengar nyaring, mendengar nama gadis itu disebut, Para geng mesum sudah tidak terkejut dalam hitungan detik Karma sudah berada didepan Speaker mereka dengan wajah tegang.

"B-bukan apa-apa," Suara lembut menjawab, mereka semua yakin itu suara Manami.

"Jangan-jangan kau teringat rambut Asano yah," Seru Hara dengan sangat polos.

TAPTAPTATAPTAPTAPTAPTAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Karma berlari dengan kecepatan super ke arah ruang ganti baju, Okajima gelagapan, Bisa gawat kalau para gadis tau mereka memasang alat penyadap di ruang ganti.

"TAHAN KARMA, CEPAT TAHAN SETAN MERAH ITU!" Perintah Okajima, para murid laki-laki disitu berlari menyusul Karma yang hampir mendobrak pintu ruang ganti, mereka menghentikan pergerakan Karma.

"LEPAS! AKU MAU TAU KENAPA MANAMI MEMILIH BIKINI BERWARNA ORANGE KENAPA TIDAK MERAH SAJA!"Teriak Karma bak orang kesurupan.

Maehara , Yoshida , Sugaya dan Terasaka yang menahan pergerakan Karma, kalang kabut dibuatnya, tenaga Karma meningkat 3 kali lipat, bahkan Terasaka yang menahan kaki nya harus terpental membentur tembok

"SIALAN KAU KARMA KAU NGAJAK KELAHI KAH?"Terasaka hendak meninju Karma, tapi kaki kanan Karma yang menganggur bebas menendang Pemuda itu sampai mendobrak pintu Ruang ganti.

"KYAAA,"

"KYAAA,"

"KYAAA,"

"AKU MAU LIHAT!" Dari ruangan kelas Okajima berlari menuju pintu ruang ganti yang terbuka dan langsung cengo ditempat ketika para gadis sudah berganti baju olahraga dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yandere.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?" Tanya Megu dengan Mata berkilat menakutkan, Okajima cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Ini Karma dan Terasaka bertengkar la-"

"APA MAKSUD MANAMI MEMILIH BIKINI BERWARNA ORANGE TADI HAH? KENAPA TIDAK BERWARNA MERAH?"

Semua gadis sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Karma, sedangkan geng mesum mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Apa maksudmu Karma?"Hara memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Jika maksudmu yang berwarna orange tadi sebuah bikini itu salah, maksud kami ini!," Hazama memperlihatkan sebuah sandal santa berwarna orange, semua laki-laki minus Karma sweetdrop ditempat, mereka tepar dengan soundtrack lagu peperangan seperti biasa.

"Oh iya Karma, ngomong-ngomong kau tau dari mana? Kamu ngintip yah?"Tanya Megu dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin , mirip seorang yandere yang siap membunuh.

"Tidak tau," Ujar Karma , berlalu dengan santai nya ke arah ruangan kelas. Jangan lupakan aura-aura ungu kesedihannya.

'GOOD JOB KARMA! KAU MENYELAMATKAN KAMI,' Ujar para geng mesum dengan kode kedip-kedipmata.

"Hoi ada keributan apalagi? Okajima! Aku mendengar suara-suara berisik kalian semua dari sini, aku kira kalian sedang melaksanakan Upaya pembunuhan tanpa kami,"Itona , Nagisa dan Sugino datang dengan membawa speaker yang tadi tergeletak dimeja Okajima.

DONG

"OKAJIMAAAAAAA," Suara geraman itu berasal dari semua cewek yang mendadak diselimuti aura kehitam-hitaman yang mengerikan

Okajima, Maehara, Takebayashi, Kimura, Sugaya dan geng Terasaka meringkuk di pojokan koridor.

Pasrah ketika Para cewek entah dari mana sudah membawa senjata mereka. Ada Rantai cambuk, AK-47, M4LIFE dan tongkat bisbol.

"MINNA! HAJAR MEREKA DENGAN SEGENAP KEKUATAN!"

"OKAYYYYYY!"

KROAK KROAK KROAK

Sekumpulan Burung gagak melewati atap gedung kelas 3E yang dipenuhi suara rintihan kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

Semetara di lapangan , masih berdiri disana Chiiba yang terikat dengan mulut berbusa, disampingnya ada tulisan "Berani sentuh! Berani mati!"

.

.

Ya mereka memang baka _-_

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Sebenarya libur saya masih lama , ada cukup waktu untuk menyelesaikan fic ini sampai beberapa chapter karena saya masih ingin melihat ke absurb-an anak-anak kelas 3E :v

Ah sekali lagi terimakasih yang selalu memberikan semangat lewat review kalian :v Saya sangat sadari **fandom ansatsu tidak seramai dulu, sekarang sangat sepi huhu** ,tanpa respon kalian mungkin saya terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan fic nista ini wkwkwk :v

Tokoh Guru-guru kelas 3E sejak awal baru Koro-sensei dan Karasuma-sensei yang muncul itupun hanya sebentar , nanti dichapter akan datang ketika guru kelas 3e akan saya sempilin deh,jangan Gakuhou terus :v

Oke sampai disini, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, btw kalian harus sadar jika ini chapter word terpanjang di Fic ini :v biasanya gak sampai 2k tapi sekarang sampai 3k ! ini saya sengaja biar memuaskan kalian yang telah lama menunggu ehehe

BYE BYEEE REVIEW NYA YA :V

 _CHAPTER 5 : AKU , PANTAI DAN STRATEGI ML(SELANJUTNYA)_

" _Hitung-hitung liburan , bagaimana jika kita ke pantai?"_

" _Kau benar Kayano! Mungkin cara ini akan berhasil.."_

" _CHOTTO HAYAMI! ITU YANG KAU PEGANG LAKBAN!"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _ITU LAKBAN TIDAK UNTUK DIMATA, PALING-PALING DIMULUT KAYAK SINETRON DI TV-TV,"_

"Apa peduliku? Yang menting matamu tetap suci!"

" _JANGAN BICARA SOAL DADAKU!"_

" _Tidak begitu, hanya jika kau gagal membuat Manami kembali kepadamu, aku akan senang hati merebutnya darimu,"_

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
